


Home Is A Condition (Not a Place)

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: "Of course I'm mad. You faked your death for three years and you ate all my cereal."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCat/gifts).



It feels nice to be in the same city as some of her friends. The flight from Hong Kong landed an hour ago, she's cleared customs and she really really needs a hug.

Not that Oliver doesn't still give pretty good hugs when the stress of the charade threatens to tear them both apart. But she's been surviving on Oliver and Nyssa hugs alone for the last three years. So she goes to Cisco's place, he probably won't slam the door in her face. 

The lights are off. Maybe he's doing something on Flash business. So she climbs the fire escape and casually breaks in (she has officially spent way too much time around Oliver and Nyssa). But the jet lag is murder. And she is officially outdoing herself on "I was dead" jokes. Jason would be so proud. And given the choice between falling asleep on his couch and having some food, she figured food would be less alarming to Cisco. So she starts opening cupboards.

A little bit of digging produces a bowl, a spoon, and a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. This is a good start.

She's halfway through the second bowl when she hears someone clear their throat behind her. Shit.

She turns around.

"Hartley?", she says in surprise. She's seen Hartley Rathaway all of twice since he was 19, once when he helped Cisco build her Canary Cry and then during the first hunt for Vandal Savage.

"Laurel?" And his eyes flicker down to the box on the table. "What the hell?"

"What? ....You sound mad."

"Of course I'm mad. You faked your death for three years and ate all my cereal."

She looks down at the box of cereal on table, "All _your_ cereal?"

Hartley nods, "Yeah. Mine."

She'd double checked the address a thousand times. This was Cisco's...

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
